Equivalent Love
by cuartasextalover
Summary: In order to do alchemy you must first learn the rule of equivalent exchange,and Ed lived on that rule. But Ed now has to teach Roy this about love; that equivalent exchange and love both need balance. Can Ed teach Roy this?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:I'm making this at my grandmom's house right now so it may be boring and lifeless because i'm just making this up on the spot.......also this is my first ever edxroy fic so please don't flame because I will go to everyone one of your stories and flame you....thankz much peoplez!!!**_

_**Metal x Flame**_

_**Edward's Pov**_

"EDWARD!!!!",a voice screamed from upstrairs as I was leaving the house and I braced myself knowing what would happen next."ED YOU IDIOT!!!",a blonde haired angry mechanic screamed as she pounced on my back and sunk to the floor. "Winry....",I whispered to myself as I watched her ball up on the floor and cry,I continued to to the door only looking back at her once more before leaving the house and walking to that bastard's office. As I walked toward that bastrad's office I heard an extra voice coming out,which didn't belong to anyone of his subordinates either. I knew that I shouldn't easedrop because of the consequences of what would happen if I were to get caught,so I just wouldn't get caught then.

"You always were a joker ",the mysterious voice said which I now made out to be a female's voice. "Yeah but you always were a good looking piece of work ",a male voice said which I couldn't mistake anywhere,it was that bastards voice;mustang. "?!,Since when did we become so formal,after all you are my prince charming,Roy!",the woman said with a hint of a giggle and flirtiness in her beautifull voice."Fine Darling,how have you been Lalisa my love",Mustang said without a hint of joke or distaste in his voice."Huh?!",the woman's figure on the other side slowly ascended toward the door without me having a chance to run away and she opened the door. I stumbled in when she opened the door and tears were threating to come out my eyes so I quickly threw my report on that bastard's desk and speed walked to the door. "Edward",that bastard said my name and it didn't sound like as if he were asking me to listen to what he had to tell me but more like a command. "What?",I said with the least bit of intrest stopping at the door to listen. "Come back when you're getting ready to go,so you can give me a good reason as to why you were spying at my door",he said with that voice that made my heart tump so hard it threatned to pop out of my chest. "Yeah Yeah Whatever",I said trying to make it seem as though I wasn't hurt."You may leave now",he said with a wave of his hand dismissing me as if I were a dog,but who am I to use that methaphor when I am a dog of the military and that's all I'll ever be."Yes",I said as I continued out the door shutting it close behind me,as soon as I was at least 5ft. away from the door that led to that bastrads office I ran off not kowing where I was running to exactly but just running to get away from that bastard who brought me so much pain and suffering,without so much of a care.

_**A/N:Damnit.... I'm sitting on my grandmom's couch typing this at 12:39am because of my little cousin won't sleep the right way so I got kicked out the bed.....damn little kids and their big egos.....anyways please review and stuff.....**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Still not sleepy so look at that 2 fics posted on one day....actually I won't be publishing these until I get back home where we have internet and cable unlike here at my grandmom's house.....**_

_**Real is so Overated**_

_**Edward's Pov**_

I looked up at the clock and realised that it was about 11:35pm,nearly 2hours later than when I usually went home. "Hey Edward",a voice said tossing some keys at me."HEY YOU COULD WARN A PERSON FIRST COULD YA!!!!",I screamed as the keys hit me square in the eye and fell to the ground leaving me with an black eye."Sorry but I did warn ya",blonde girl said as she waved her hand back at me and walked out the room."HOW THE HECK IS SCREAMING MY NAME WARNING ME THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO THROW SOME KEYS AT MY FACE!!!!!", I screamed at her even though she was proably out of hearing range, I slunk back into the chair I had been sitting in earlier when she decided to pelt me in the eye with a pair of keys."Well I better go tell that bastard my excuse as to why I was easedropping on his conversation so my beating by Winry will at least be less painful as if I were to walk in at around 3:00am like last time when I had been punished and put to the job of cleaning duty for starting a food fight....and it wasn't in a cafeteria or we didn't use food so much but more like office materials and supplies.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer but didn't get one so I just kicked the door open and there was that bastard asleep at his desk and drooling all over his papers. ".....HEY WAKE UP YOU BASTARD YOU AREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!!!!!!!!!!!!.....", I screamed at him causing him to quickly wake up with a frightned look on his face but then when he spotted me the look on his face went from a frigthned one to an angered one."So you actually came huh?!,isn't it past your bed time though",he said with a smirk upon his face. "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL EVEN AN ANT CAN SQUASH HIM!!!!", I screamed while stompping all around his office. "Now I didn't say that,did I Edo?!",he said the smirk on his face getting bigger. "Who the hell said you could call me that bastard?!", I said with an upset face,wishing I could get rid of him for good right then and there.

"Okay cut the chitchat Ed",he said with a serious expression,all trace of a smirk ever being there gone,"What were you doing spying on me and what did you hear?". "It wasn't like I was intending to easedrop, but when I heard an unfimiliar voice in here I couldn't help it",I said with a low voice as if I were afraid to say it. "Okay,and what did you hear Edward",he said looking directly at me. "Nothing", I lied for fear of what he'd do if I told him what I had heard. "Stop lying Edward,what did you hear",he said tapping his pen on his desk that he had used earlier to do his paperwork this day. "Nothing", I said again,looking down at the tip of my shoes and fiddling with my feet. "Ed I know you're lyng so just tell me what you heard",he said a little aggitated as he continued to tap his pen on his desk. "Nothing", I said again fot the third time in a row and when I looked up he was shooting me a death glare which made me look back down. "EDWARD WHAT DID YOU HEAR?!!!",he screamed as he slammed his hands on his desk and I could sense a hint of desperation behind his voice. ".......",this time I said nothing causing him to snarl at me. "....Nothing....", I said so low it sounded as if I were talking to myself and not him. "Get out",he said going back into his cool composture and sinking back into his chair."I'm s-",he cut me off,"get out Edward",he said once again this time with a threatning voice that me exit the office without another word. When I made it to the door that led outside I looked up at the clock and realised it was around 1:45am and I knew a pissed off Winry would be the first thing I saw when I opened the door to my house. "Damn.....", I said to myself as I took the keys to the building out my pocket and left them on a desk near the door for that bastard to lock up the place when he got ready to leave and go home.

_15minutes later_

"HEY I'M HOME!!!", I yelled as if I were some important person coming back home to a loving family. "EDWARD YOU IDIOT!!!!",Winry came out of nowhere and began to pelt me with anything within her grabbing range. "Winry please",Al said as he slowly came toward her to help get her off of me or proably say a few more words and wimp out and back away again."Shutup Al!!!",Winry screamed as she grabbed him by the arm with one hand and began pelting me with him. "WINRY!!!!!!!!", Al and I yelled in unison as she continued beating me with Al using him as a weapon. So yeah maybe I wasn't an important person but I was still important to them and I was coming home to a loving family,but I just wished that when I said loving nonviolent also fit into that category.

_**A/N:Dont worry this will be an EdxRoy fic.....or RoyxEd fic.....but you just have to wait....it is now 1:51am and i'm still stuck on the couch.....make that 1:52am.....anyways please review and stuff.....**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love always have's a Price**_

**Edward's Pov**

When I woke up out of miny comma it was already 8:35am which meant I was about a hour behind my schedule,that meant I would have to skip breakfast and go strait to work. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs only to be greeted by an angry looking Winry and sympathetic Al sitting at the kitchen table."W-Winry don't be to rough now...", I said in a low and frightned voice having difficulty not running for my life. "....ED YOU IDIOT!!!!!",she screamed as she lunged foward at me with a expression on her face that could even kill Chuck Norris. "WINRY!!!!", I screamed as I tried to dash for the door but she caught me by the pants leg causing me to fall on my face."BROTHER!!!WINRY!!!",Al screamed in his soft frightned voice which only made Winry even angrier thinking he was taking up for me."SHUT UP AL ED IS AN IDIOT AN HE DESERVES ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING THAT COMES TO HIM!!!!",Winry screamed as she held me by my collar and gave Al a deathning look."Bye Winry Bye Al!!!",I shouted behind me dashing out the door."......",Winry looked down and realised that she was now sitting ontop of a dummy that looked nothing like me,"EDWARD!!!",she screamed as she swung the dummy around and nailed Al in the face with it.

"Hey Ed",Hawkeye said as she smacked me on the back causing me to stumble alittle but I caught my grip back."Sheesh,you have the strength of a man's hand", I said laughing as I put my hands behind my head and rested my head back."WHAT THE HELL!!!", I screamed as something shot past my ear so quickly I could barely make out the noise."Would you like to say that again?...",Hawakeye said with a cool and calm voice that made my skin crawl as she had the gun pointed directly at me."N-no", I said as I zipped past her and to that bastard's office, I still had to give him my latest report.

Before I entered his office I put my ear on the door and listened very closely to make sure no one else was in there,there wasn't any other voices as far as I could hear and so I kicked open the bastard's door without so much as an ounce of remorse."Hey Bastard i'm here to give you my report.....which I didn't write because I had a little mishap at home so it'll be a verbal report.".....",the bastard didn't say anything he even actually continued to do his paper work...._**his**_ paperwork. "Hey Bastard what's the big idea, I gave you a good excuse as to stop doing paperwork and you completely ignored it", I said with a questioning yet upset voice and I couldn't help but think that when I said he completely ignored it I actually meant he completely ignored me. ".... leave,now....",he said with such a voice that I didn't even make a smart reply but I simply just left his office.

_Around 12:00am_

"Hey Ed?!",a voice called my name and aa pair of keys smaked me in the same sore eye."....sure....i'll lock up", I said as I grabbed the keys without screaming anything or losing my temper but just laying my head back on the library table and going back deep into my thoughts."You Okay Ed?",Hawkeye said with worry in her voice as she looked at me with sympathy."I'm good I just don't want to go home to get beat by Winry", I laughed nervously as I scratched the back of my head smiling, I could sense the worry in her voice and I didn't want her to waste her time worrying about me so I lied because I wasn't okay,good or fine."Okay well just don't forget to lock up like you did yesterday,see ya Ed",Hawkeye said as she waved goodbye and walked away. ".....yesterday?!.....", I whispered to myself as I quickly got out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to jot down a quick report so I could quickly get to that bastard's office and have an excuse as to why I was still here.

I got done with my report around 1:15am,once I was down I quickly got to that bastard's office. I knocked on his door and there was no response so I assumed that he was asleep again like yesterday and so I kicked the door opened with a smirk on my face."HEY WAKE UP YOU BASTAR-d.....", I looked at his desk and noticed he was wide awake and doing his paperwork....again or maybe still. "......",he looked at me once and went back to doing his paperwork. "Hey what's the big idea???", I said getting upset with his ignoring me game, maybe it wasn't a game though."....",once again he said nothing leaving me to silence."HEY!!!", I screamed getting really upset now."Get out,why do you keep coming back you idiot who has no clue of alchemy's laws....",he said with such harshness it made my heart stop for 2seconds.".....HERE!!!", I screamed as I threw the report on his desk,tears threathning to come out my eyes and so I had to start running."Edward....",that bastard said my name right before I left out the room and knowing him he must have known that I wouldn't allow myself to give in because of my big ego."...what?...", I said quietly still trying to hold back the tears."Tell me what you heard yesterday....",he said and I could feel him staring right through the back of my head."....fine....", I was tired of lying to him and I just wanted to go home to get beat by Winry,anything would be better than standing here in this bastard's office with tears threathning to fall out my eyes at any moment if I lost focus on keeping them in."Yesterday I heard you an a woman talking to each other about....loving...each other",the word loving came out chocked and tears started to slowly fall out my eyes when I said it. "Edward?,promise me you won't tell anyone about her and me....okay?!",once again when he said this it sounded more like a command then a question."...fine", I said as the tears started to come out more rapidly but I just had to ask one more question before I left in order to confirm something."....do you...love....her?", I said the tears really coming down rapidly now and my throat hurting from holding back the chokes I wanted so badly to release."Yes....yes I do,that's why you can't tell anyone because she's married and we're trying to keep this a secret....",that bastard said it so calmly I could no longer hold back the noises and they came out louder than I expected."....Edward???.....",that bastard said my name as he came and wrapped an arm around me."You Bastard.....so I guess the feeling wasn't mutual,huh?!", I sobbed as I fell to the ground and burried my face in my hands."....Ed....ward....",that bastard said my name again and nothing more."Don't say my name anymore,you lost that right so long ago but I just liked the way it sounded on your lips and so I kept allowing it and now it sounds stupid on your lips",I said wipping away the tears from my eyes when I felt a hand lift up my head."Edward.....",that bastard still didn't understand the meaning of don't say my name again,but then he did something that caught me off guard,he kissed me on the lips and pulled away.".....bas-bastard???......", I knew that I should be more sensitive to him after he just kissed me but I had to admit it was kinda funny refering to him as bastard after that,although I was still pretty shocked about the kiss."Ed?",for the first time he was asking me to listen instead of commanding me to."W-what", I said nervously as I stood up and walked over to him."I may love her but........I'm _**in**_ Love with You...."he turned around and gripped my chin and looked me strait in the eyes,"Edward... are you in love with me?",that bastard said with longing behind his eyes."What do yo mean bastard?...of course I do I am the one who came in here crying....", I said looking down even though he still had my chin cupped in his hand."Edo it's way past your bed time ya know",he said smirking."HEY WHO YOU CALLING-",he cut me off by kissing me and I was more then delighted to return the offer.

_**A/N:...please review...i'm finally leaving my grandmom's house and going home!!!.....yea but anyways let me know if I should add lemon in this or keep it fluff.....by the way this is my first ever yaoi fanfic and my first ever fma fanfic so please review and stuff.........**_


	4. Equivalent Love Author's Note

_**A Note From A Yaoi Fangirl**_

_ I've noticed how I'm not getting any type of reviews but I checked my story stats and stuff and found out I got over 33hits….so why no reviews…..kk so I usually hate when authors say this but I guess I'm just gonna have to hate myself for this…..if I don't get any reviews I'll have to stop making this….come on ppl school is ending it's year and I have work to do instead of type up a fanfic for ppl who don't review so here's my deal…..all I need is one review and I'll keep on going….it can even be random like for ex. Ed is cute and short and Roy is tall and handsome………….that would even be ok with me pplz so quit making me type on the floor hurting my elbows becuz I'm to lazy to move onto a cushion of some sort…..anyways review and stuff……….._


	5. Chapter 4

_**A Long Night**_

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of something warm embracing me with strong protective hands, I turned around and noticed it was Roy and-and he was cuddling up to me,a guy. "So you're finally awake,huh?", Roy said opening his eyes up looking right at me,black irisis looking deep into golden orbs,causing me to blush. I turned my head around quickly and pushed his arms from off of me. "Ed...",the black haired middle aged man whispered,putting his head down from rejection.

_"I may Love her...but I'm IN Love with you edward",the bastard said looking Ed directly in the face._

Memories from last night keep replaying in my head,causing me to get more and more fustrated with my higher up. "Roy?", I said softly grabbing the older man's attention. "What Ed?",the flame alchemist replied looking at the back of my head, I probably couldn't see it but I could feel it.

"I love you...and I'm _**IN**_ Love with you also", I said looking down fighting back the tears threatning to burst out my eyes in any second now.

"...Ed...",the flame alchemist said embracing me, I didn't want his embraces anymore.

"No!, I don't want you to love someone else and be "in" love with me!", I screamed breaking from his embrace and heading out the door without looking back. "**Bastard", **I thought as I ran, not knowing just where exactly I was running to yet.

_**A/N:**_ I know I haven't updated for ever...or posted...so enjoy 3 fics at once...^^...or is it 2...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Where There Is Pain There Is Winry**_

**Edward's POV**

_I ran not knowing where I was going__**( I think that's what I wrote on the last chapter...)**_

"Edward!",a high pitch chirpy voice called my name causing me to look up quickly and see where my feet had brung me.

"Winry?", I knew that it was Winry but I just hadn't expected my feet to bring me to the one person I'm afraid of the most...and hawkeye of course.

"ED YOU IDOIT!",Winry screamed as she threw a wranch at my head...and this time it hit me dead on.

"Ouch Winry, what was that for-",Winry cut me off by running over and hugging me,not just any hug but a warm embrace hug.

"W-winry are you ok?", I asked worried for her but she just looked at me with those pleading "stfu and look at me" eyes...also known as puppy dog eyes and started to cry alittle.

"Edward I-,she stopped her sentence and kissed me,I love you...",she said cuddling into my lap as I was on the floor...outside.

"W-winry...", I didn't know what to say, I mean I had this weird feeling toward Winry since we were children and I thought it was common for a boy my age when around a girl but a thought struck me and I then knew what I felt toward her.

"I love you too...Winry", I said standing up and helping her get on her two feet. I caught a glimpse of her face,covered in tears,a slight blush,and...and oil?

"Winry you've still been working on mechanics even though you're suppose to take it easy?", I asked dumbfounded even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Yes Edward...besides if I didn't who would be here to fix your automail when you destroy in oh, I say about 3 weeks!", Winry said teasingly brushing off the subject and walking into the house.

**Roy's Pov**

I sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling frowning as I replayed memories of this morning in my head. When Edward rushed out it caused me to lose my cool at the moment and almost call back for him. I didn't though,it's that very reason why he isn't here, because I didn't call back for him.

"Edward...", I said to myself as I looked at the clock now pointing out that it was 6:00pm...and Edward still wasn't back from after storming out the door around 8:00am.

"Damn...", I mumbled to myself asI turned on my right side facing the opposite direction of the clock that was mocking me and laughing at me for letting the man I was and still am in love with run off like that, without objecting or stopping him. "Bastard", I said under my breath and smiled,who would have thought I, myself would call me a bastard when others coware in fear of me. Someone such as me, I thought, should never show such stress over something like this, espically not The Flame Alchemist. "It just goes to show how one certain blonde teen can change your whole life and become your reason for clinging unto this world", I sighed as I turned around and lay there staring at the door,eventually falling asleep facing the door I dreamed and hoped the man I was in love with would come back through to apologize...such a world only exsits in my dreams because only I would dream of that cocky bastard coming to apologize to the cockiess bastard in the universe...

..._And only I would dream of fullmetal loving me_...

_**A/N:**_ I 'm telling you guys that this fic is hard...my first yaoi and my first fma fic... I think I have Ed down...but I doubt it...anyways review plz...

l

l

l

l

l

v


	7. Equivalent Love Author's Note2

_**A/N:**__so sorry guys….my computer isn't cooperating with me and so I can't use it anymore…you guys know how on the side there's a little button you can flick up and down to turn on and off the thing that looks for wifi connections….well I turned mine off and when I tried to turn it back on I broke the little switch off….it was just so hard to move and when I tried to move it up it just snapped off…which now means I'm using my sis's computer whenever she's gone and so she doesn't know I'm into yaoi I have to delete my story after posting it and I have to finish one whole chapter within less than 3 hours when she's gone….sorry and if you read this then you will get to hear a secret… I am going to download all the sims games on my computer for free if I can get to a friend's house whose internet plugs in the back with that box thingy….and don't say why not buy it because my sis has bought them all but every since my computer caught viruses and I got them removed nothing works not even my disk drive…anywayz reviewz and stuffz^^_

_p.s. I have been stranded for weeks in a place with no electricity…it was called a vacation in the woods like camping only not in a cabin and I was stuck with my cousins so yea…..anyway I'll update when I catch up on degrassi…now they have a 10__th__ season called degrassi:the boiling point so I have a lot of catching up to do^^_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Al's Happy News**_

**Edward's POV**

I woke up in my the bed I use to sleep in when I lived here with Al and the others, then out of nowhere Winry swung me out of the bed throwing me down the steps. I wanted to scream something at her but something was squeezing the breath out of me by time I had stood up.

"Brother!",Al smiled as he hugged me rubbing my skin away with his own, causing me to scream and squirm in his grip.

"That's some grip you have Al!", I said rubbing his head, after he put me down, getting a bright morning smile from him.

"I've missed you so much...and Winry has too brother!",Al sounded very happy and anxious, the way he was rushing out his words it seemed like he had something important to tell me.

"Out with it Al", I said smiling and stuffing 3 sausages in my mouth all at once(o.o3?)

"Well you see brother...ummm...",Al kept on stalling while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Out with it Al, Come On!", I knew it had to be good news so I wanted to hear it from my very own brother before anyone else did.

"Well you see brother, me and Winry are kinda getting…married?", Al looked down at his hands, which seemed to be squeezing the feeling out of each other. 'If Al could feel pain', I thought to myself, quickly realizing what I had just thought and shaking it away.

"That's great Al", I smiled and thought back to the other night when Winry had cried in my arms.

"Really Brother?", Al asked gleefully as he shout me the brightest smile in the world, and I've gotten around in my time and seen some great smiles.

"Of Course, I was wondering how long it was going to take for you and Winry to get together, anyways", I smirked satisfied as my brother whined out my name and the angry blonde started to snap a few harsh words at me. I truly was happy for the two but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of them. They seemed so happy, even now as Winry snapped harsh words at me she still seemed to be less stressed than before and that kinda made me upset.

"Well I'm gonna head out for awhile, see ya!", I said with a wave of my hand as I got up and left out of the door.

I didn't know where I was going and so I just let my feet take me wherever. After an hour or so of walking my feet stopped in front of an all to familiar place, it was where Roy, no I mean Mustang stayed and before I could turn around I was already pressing the buzzer and walking up the flight of stairs. Not to long after I stood staring at his door, before giving a few good knocks and awaiting his answer. I really was a sucker for coming here, after ditching him, what even made me think he would want to speak to me. A few seconds later the door opened and before I could even react someone had their arms wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't think you were going to come back so soon pipsqueak", Roy chuckled in my hair as I breathed in his scent.

"Don't call me pipsqueak…", I mumbled as I raked my hand through his hair, stopping to feel the warmth of his hair on my skin for just a quick second. I didn't know how long we stood there like that and I didn't really care. I just wanted this to last forever, because like this I knew there wasn't anything that could get between us, especially seeing how close we were pushed up against each other. I smiled and took another deep breath, taking in his scent and thinking, 'God what I wouldn't kill for a chocolate turtle right now'.

_**A/N:**__ I lost where I was going with my plot…which is weird because usually I make up a plot along the way….anyways I also failed to grasp the story….I guess that'll teach me better than to start a story then stop and start on a few different stories, which are solely for my entertainment and nothing else…..lol and don't ask about the chocolate turtles I just wanted one really bad and I accidentally typed it and since I was to lazy to erase it I just added on and kept it….anywayz reviewz and stuffz^^_


	9. Chapter 7

**Realization**

Edward's POV

I woke up next to something warm and before I even realized what, I felt like I would never want to move again. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a snoring bastard cuddling me, I couldn't help but look at his lips and how easy it would be for me to just lean in and claim them as mine. Although my mind told me not to my body had a completely different idea and before I knew it my lips were already locked with his.

Roy opened his eyes and smiled as he watched me lock lips with his, before I could pull apart Roy had already had already slid his hands into my hair and pushed are lips together harder. Although I wanted to pull apart and breathe, for air, I decided I should wait for him to do it first. So we continued our deep kiss, until I finally broke it up.

"Damn", I mumbled under my breath as I sucked in air deciding that I wouldn't let him know how much I needed, but I could tell he already knew by the way he grinned at me.

"Wow Ed, I didn't know you were so happy to see me!", Roy smirked and at first I didn't get it until I looked to where his eyes had traveled. Once I understood I was so upset I decided to pull a Winry and threw the closet thing to me at his face. Unfortunately for him the closet thing to me was a wine bottle, for a few seconds I felt satisfied until I looked at the bleeding man in front of me.

"…That was a bit much, don't you think Ed?", Roy said in a cool and calm voice and I could tell he was upset with me.

"Well…that's what that perverted mouth of yours gets you!", I huffed as I turned the other way crossing my arms, unwilling to admit that I might have went a bit far with the Winry stunt.

"…",Roy didn't make any type of smart reply and instead remained quiet and although I pretended not to care I would sneak sideway glances at him every once in a while. Finally after what felt like forever in silence I sighed and mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that Edward?", Roy asked amused and I just mentally slapped myself as I turned around to face him.

"I said, I'm sowwy that I hit you in the face with a glass bottle causing you to bleed and that I maybe went a bit to far by doing that.", I huffed and plopped down on the bed ignoring the other man's tiny laughs.

"The famous Full Metal apologized to me!", Roy smiled before he grabbed my waist and pulled me up into his lap. To bad for him he didn't notice I said 'sowwy'' instead of sorry and so it wasn't really an apology.

"…", I stared at Roy confused as he stared at me in a weird way, the look seemed to be as if he were looking through my very soul and so I shifted my gaze else where so I wouldn't feel as self-conscious.

"Edward Elric?", Roy said both my first and last name so I knew this had to be something serious. I turned my attention back to him seeing as he was now talking but he was still giving me that weird look and I was tempted to look away, but I didn't.

"Edward Elric…I..love you…", Roy's weird look turned into one of discomfort and I quickly smiled before I could even process the words.

"What are you smiling about?", Roy asked almost surprised and I couldn't help but laugh a bit at the new look on his face, which was one of wonderment.

"It's just that the 'Great' Flame Alchemist seemed to have a bit of a hard time saying 3 little words, is all.", I laughed and I watched as Roy's face seemed to turn red, from what, I don't know but I knew he looked completely handsome that way and that I would like to see it on him more often.

"…", Roy didn't reply but instead slowly lifted his head to give me a questioning look, raising one of his eyebrows and poking me with his finger in the process.

"What?", I asked annoyed although I knew what he wanted.

"…", he continued to stay quiet and for one second I swore I saw a look of disappointment and rejection in his eyes.

"Fine…I..love you too!", I mumbled and Roy just pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss before stopping and smirking at me.

"It seems like my little pipsqueak is all grown up now…so does this mean you'll drink you milk from now on?", Roy joked and I took it very offensively.

"Hey Who You Callin a Pip-…what the hell…did you call me Yours?", I began until Roy shut me up with a kiss and I gladly took the offer. Only Roy could make me feel this way, I thought to myself as I wrapped my legs around the other man and at that moment I realized how much Roy truly meant to me.

_**A/N:**__ … I suck at this fic now…darn… I guess by now people notice I don't really use big words in my fic..well that's because I edit it and make the words more simpler. If I didn't if someone didn't know a word they would have to take time away from my story to go look it up and I will not have that so there, you have an answer to why I do that now. Also I'm trying to figure out the difference between love and admire, my friend brought it up and now I think of both of them like the same thing..give me your opinion. To me love is when you truly feel for someone and you think just about everything that the person you love does is cute and the not so cute things are cute in their own little ways, but admiring is basically the same thing to me and don't go giving me the definition because I'm very well aware of the freaking long author's note anyway…reviewz andz stuffz^^_


	10. Equivalent Love Author's Note3

_**A/N:**__lol sorry everyone but I need a break^^lol I know I haven't updated for about awhile now but that's because well…it's summer vaca and I have to get my last bit of fun in before school starts and that includes reading all the fanfic I can read before school start^^btw anyone else notice how I messed up in the last chapter by making Roy say I love you instead of I'm in love with you? don't worry I just noticed it as I read it and I decided I would make that part of the next chapter^^lol just wait an see Roy's gonna actually be the bastard Edward always refers him that's it for now so…byez^^_


	11. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh my Gosh! I'm back and less immature! Would you look at that? Anyway, I've reread my story and found it completely….trashy! Grammar's off, it seems I skipped words, and all that other crap. So here's what I'll do. Take one more crack at it, if I'm still dissatisfied…well…. That means I'll delete this story from the site, my computer, and my memory. So, there. Review if you want, if not, whatever. Reviews fuel my muse, but imagination is more than enough to get me to the end of a chapter. So, on with the story!

**The Steel Truth**

Edward's POV

It's been weeks since Roy and I talked. At first, I thought it was just a busy thing, work and all that stuff. Now, it seems like he's purposely avoiding me. Which, is really weird, right? I mean, we just had a deep connection not too long ago in his bed, when he said he loved me. So, what's this sudden need to steer clear of me?

"Ed, how's Al doing?" Riza asked, slapping me on the back as she neared me; her way of making a greeting. The force of her impact was a bit strong and I accidentally spit my coffee out. Sheesh, she was pretty strong for a woman. But this is Hawkeye we are talking about she's stronger than half the men I know.

"Good," I forced a smile, wiping the coffee from my mouth and chin, feeling a bit self-conscious at Riza's laughter at my slipup. Damnit, Ed! Where'd your self-confidence go? "I'm glad that you found that hilarious." I deadpanned, causing her to cease her laughter and give me a quizzical look. I don't know where the sudden attitude change came from, myself.

"Hey, Ed? I wasn't trying to upset you or anything. You know that, right?" She seemed genuinely worried and that made me even more agitated. She was giving me the same look Winry gave me when I came home three days after my encounter with Roy and did nothing but mope all day. I didn't need sympathy and I sure as hell didn't need pity. Which, is what she would show me if I told her a vague description of my problem.

I just forced a smile instead, "Sorry, Hawkeye! I'm just a bit moody from fighting with Winry all night!" It wasn't a complete lie. I had argued with Winry the previous night, but only for a bit over something senile. "Hey, Hawkeye, have you seen Roy around here?" I asked. I knew it was stupid to say it so hopefully, but when she gave me an answer I didn't care how hopeful I had sounded previously.

"I think he's in his office. I told him he couldn't leave until he did all of his paperwork, for the night." Just as soon as she answered, I headed off, shouting back a thanks. I could hear her mutter something else about Roy, it sounded something along the lines of , 'slacker'.

Running past others who worked in the building, bumping into a few people, I came to a sudden halt in front of Roy's office door. Okay Ed, how to go about this? Bust in and demand him to explain….or calmly and subtly approach the matter. Eh, the latter sounded more logical. Though, the former sounded much more appealing.

Taking a deep breath, I rasped quietly on the door and entered the room.; not bothering to await a reply for admittance. I closed the door behind me and made my way to the sofa that resided within his office, then sat with my legs crossed. I stayed seated in that position, quietly thinking, for about half an hour or so, before Roy finally spoke up.

"Edward, what are you doing in my office?" He demanded, his voice a bit strained. So, he was calling me by my first name…his first slipup leading to our confrontation! I hid my predatory grin and took on a nonchalant stature. "Nothing, just sitting. Hawkeye wanted me to make sure you actually finished your work." I finished off my explanation with a overdramatic stretch and sprawled out across the couch. I could feel the irritation radiate off of him.

"Let me get this correct, you had nothing better to do than watch me, for Hawkeye? I find that hard to believe, Elric." Roy's voice was getting a bit rougher, I could now clearly hear the strain in it. We've moved on to last names, I see. It would only take a bit more for him to crack and bring up the issue first. It was just a matter of whether or not I could continue acting so oblivious and infuriating. Which, was pretty easy as it was kind of my natural nature. A grin tugged at my lips and I allowed it to show this time, but toned it down to seem more playful than anything.

"Correct!" I leaned my head back, over the armrest, in order to show the man my toothy grin. I could just picture myself in his shoes and how comical and annoying this would seem. The annoyance and anger seemed to really radiate from him now. "So, are you done yet?" I peeked open one eye and stared up at him. The corner of his lips were twitching and a vein in his forehead seemed to be following suit. I continued my charades.

"Ya know, when I use to go to Alchemy lessons, Teacher use to make us do tons of homework….but she just threw it away after she saw that we took the time to put effort into it. She said, it was her way of making sure we put full effort into everything, as to not become lazy. I guess you can tell that didn't work out to well. For Al, maybe. For me….nah!" I let a small chuckle escape my lips and suddenly the room seemed stuffy and crowded. All at once, Roy erupted.

"WHAT IS THE REASON OF YOU COMING HERE, ED?" His voice boomed and I immediately switched from nonchalant to angry. The drastic change in demeanor surprised him and a bit of his fury dwindled.

"Shut up, you bastard! You know damn well why I'm here, otherwise you wouldn't have commented on it! And don't you dare call me that, again!" My eyes were on fire now, and I was trying to make him burst into flames with a menacing glare. "You tell a guy you love him, then purposely avoid him for three straight weeks. Way to establish a relationship, bastard!" Angrily, I wipe away the tears that slipped past my eyes and down my cheeks. I was never really good at hiding my emotions, I'm like an open book.

"Listen here, Ed." The bastard was talking now, not nearly as loud as his eruption but with just as much harshness and anger. "What I said to you, was a mistake. I never meant to say those words to you and I thought they would mean as much to you as me. I guess I was wrong, there. So, whatever anger you have, take it elsewhere. Hell, if you need to, let it build up and quietly resent me. But, you will not stand in my office, a rank nowhere near mine's, and judge me! Got it?" He looked at me waiting for me to show my understanding and I swallowed back a nice lengthy rant and nodded. So, this is how he wanted it. He didn't really want a relationship, just a quick fling or whatever. No matter, I was done with him as well, then. He seemed to sober pretty quickly, "Goodbye, State Alchemist. If Hawkeye really wants to know whether I've finished my work or not, she can come check for herself. That is all."

"Yeah, good riddance." I mumbled, exiting the room breathlessly. 

Even though I hate him for this, I still can't help but cry.

A/N: Yay! Whattya think? Is it any good, or just as bad as the rest? I mean, I liked the overall go with the flow idea of my plot, but I mean is the grammar decent? Hopefully it is, because I liked it! Now I have to delete this story, from this computer anyway. It's my older sister's computer and I can't have her knowing I'm into yaoi. Her and my Mom already found my Drarry lime, which they call Potter porn, and have already informed the entire family of it, including the old folks! Darn, I better not write anymore…just type. It's a lot easier to get rid of the evidence out of the documents than finding a secluded area to throw away my stories…which would then go to waste. So, yeah….Tell me how I did! Should I continue or what?


End file.
